User talk:WikiSurf
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pandemonium Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pandemonium! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 21:05, September 11, 2011 Yes? I'm around, what is it I can help you with? 13:49, March 1, 2012 (UTC) This wiki needs SERIOUS improvements, y'know, enemy and boss articles, character articles, level articles, that sort of thing? I'd certainly appreciate a lot of improvement on here! plz reply WikiSurf 13:53, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, seems like wikia hadn't logged me in earlier. It's true though, there's a lot of work to be done, I never got round to finishing it. It was a lot of work at the time, adding templates and infoboxes, screencapping level pictures. But this wiki isn't all too bad compared to some of the ones I've seen. There's a favicon of Sid as you've probably noticed, always adds a bit of class. Feel welcome to carry on, I only started it as a little project in my spare time along with a Mad Max wiki. --Benxander 17:43, March 1, 2012 (UTC) No really, I insist. pass the information to anyone who has played the two Pandemoniums, if u can. ask them to aid in the growth of this wiki and such. plz? WikiSurf 17:46, March 1, 2012 (UTC) It's fantastic that there are still people who want to see this kind of thing in a wiki; I really did love the first two games, I'd like to add a bit more soon come to think of it. I don't know of too many people willing to contribute to wikis, though I might ask some people I know to help. I contacted the developers a few years ago asking whether they'd thought about a Pandemonium 3, and they said they would love to make a third with the current tech, but it's up to Square Enix ultimately. I recently contacted the composer for the games and had a chat with him as well, cool guy. --Benxander 18:31, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Burke Trieschmann? oh yes. Ever thought of talking to him about a Pandemonium soundtrack release? Or maybe even better, could Crystal Dynamics take both the Pandemonium and Magical Hoppers characters and team them up in the third game if it does come to fruition? WikiSurf 20:10, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Burke Trieschmann, yes. I've talked to him about the release of the two soundtracks, but again, unfortunately it's in the territory of Square Enix and there's simply not the demand for it (only a handful of people have emailed him about it over the years), but we had a talk about his influences for the soundtrack and stuff like that. Last I checked, he was going to hunt down some old remixes he did of some of the Pandi2 tracks, I'll have to follow him up on that. Anyway, I must commend you wikisurf on the improvements you've contributed to the wiki. I've just spent a while looking through it all, very impressed. I think I'm going to do a bit here and there now that I've been inspired! ;) --Benxander 18:21, August 6, 2012 (UTC) There are video walkthroughs of the two games on YouTube you could use for ideas! WikiSurf 18:26, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks again for all the great work you're putting in the wiki. I've been watching, I just haven't had time to get anything done as of late. I didn't have access to the internet for the first half of September, and now I'm back in university, so I've got heaps of work to do there. Keep it up! --Benxander (talk) 11:51, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey, how are things? I've edited the code for the Wiki navigation to include levels, foes, gameplay and then left the section for community - I did however add the Wiki To-Do List to it. I'm actually not sure how that's holding up. A lot's gone on since I made it. If only we had more people, we could use the forum more. You've probably also seen that I've done a little article regarding the Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams game coming out. If you haven't already, you should check out the trailer and gameplay. It's somewhat how I imagine a Pandemonium 3 to look like. As well as a little like Trine & Trine 2. Have you played Trine?--Benxander (talk) 19:11, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :::not that I know of. and u said that you'd flesh out some things, rite? I had noticed an error with the Skull Fortress page; one of the pics is overlapping part of the table. Any chance of adding to Clam and Guppy's pages, u know, on their appearance? WikiSurf (talk) 19:21, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::I did indeed say I'd flesh out some of the levels, but I haven't had access to my PS3 the last few days and I'd like to play the levels as I write the descriptions, so I've been doing what I could with the wiki til then. --Benxander (talk) 20:58, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::Though u can flesh out Clam and Guppy's pages couldn't u? particularly on their physical appearance? remember the Magical Hoppers vids? WikiSurf (talk) 21:01, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I'll get round to it tomorrow. You must understand that I also see gaps in the articles as unsightly, and it irritates me when they're empty - but sometimes the motivation's not there to fill them, where it might be somewhere else (like the technical stuff I did today and testing out the blog feature). :) --Benxander (talk) 22:55, October 9, 2012 (UTC)